My Alien
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: Dua tahun terus menunggunya. Apa Hae bisa kembali bertemu dengan dia? Fict gagal.. Kalau ada yg mau baca? Makasih banget.. didesikasikan buat hyuk hyung yg ultah hari ini. :D


**My Alien**

**.**

**Pairing : HaeHyuk**

**Genre :: Humor/Romance**

**Rated :: Just 'K+'**

**Warning :: This story is abal and gaje! What the English of abal and gaje? And makes boring.. Don't read if you don't like it!**

**Summary :: -nothing here-**

**Disclaimer :: All character is belongs to God and themselves. But, this script is mine! Hhehe**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

~Donghae pov~

Maniak alien. Ne, itulah yang dikatakan banyak orang padaku. Ya, karena aku memang memiliki ketertarikan lebih sama alien yang katanya itu sebenarnya nggak ada. Ah, masa alien itu beneran nggak ada.

Ada, kok..

Nggak percaya?

Aku tahu itu.. Tapi alien itu benar- benar ada.

Karena aku pernah bertemu dengannya. Alienku..

" Lee Donghae!"

Aku terkejut saat sebuah tangan menepuk bahuku. Kulihat seorang namja berkepala besar menatapku dengan mata sipitnya. " Yesung hyung?" Tanyaku sambil menatapnya yang kelihatan bosan. " Wae?"

" Kau ini mendengarkan penjelasanku nggak sih?" Tanyanya gusar.

" Dengar kok.. Hyung ngomong kan?"

" Ngomong apa?"

Aku diam mencari jawaban. Harus masuk akal, kalau nggak aku nggak tahu berapa jam aku harus mendengar ocehan hyungku yang pernah menjadi kapten sepak bola sekolah ini. " Hmm.. Hyung ngejelasin soal teknik bermian bola, kan?"

" Dasar pabbo!" Yesung hyung langsung menggeplak kepalaku.

" Aaw! Sakit hyung!"

Kini mata sipit itu melotot tajam tapi tetep aja kelihatan sipit. Hyung, matamu emang sipit tau.. Ya udah lah nggak usah melotot. Bikin aku mau ketawa aja.. Hhaha

" Aku tuh nanya gimana sama Wookie!"

Kali ini alisku mengkerut. Ooh.. Jadi tadi dia ngomongin Wookie hyung toh. Aku mengangguk sekarang. " Wookie hyung kenapa?"

Pertanyaan yang sangat konyol Donghae.. Berani bertaruh Yesung hyung bakal mencak- mencak lagi, nih..

Satu..

Dua..

Tii_

" Lee Donghae!" Tangannya sudah bergerak mau memukulku lagi. Tapi kali ini aku nggak lengah. Aku langsung meloncat dan tangan hyungku yang kecil itu dengan naas memukul meja. " Aiissh.." Dia meringis sambil menatapku tajam.

Dan aku..

Smile~~~

" Makanya jangan suka nabok- nabok orang.. Kualat kan.."

" Lee Donghae!" Yesung hyung marah sekaang.

" Hyaa! Kabur! Wookie hyung helep mee~" Aku langsung kabur keluar kelas, bukan buat mencari pertolongan sih. Tapi karena untuk menggoda Yesung hyung yang pabbo-nya udah overdossis itu. *author abis dibunuh Clouds*

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Fyuuh.. Dingin berangin.. Cuaca yang menyebalkan buat namja keren kaya aku..

Tapi nggak masalah lah..

Aku kan sebentar lagi ketemu sama dia..

Kulangkahkan kakiku masuk lebih dalam ke arah hutan kecil di belakang sekolahku. Memang hanya hutan buatan sih.. Tapi tetap aja kalau malam- malam kesini bawaannya horror berasa ada yang ngikutin gitu.

Aku menatap langit malam.

Apa hari ini kau akan datang?

Aku memilih duduk ditempat yang agak rindang di sebuah lapangan kecil yang ada di bagian hutan itu. Ini tempat kenananganku dengannya. Tempat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Yeojya cantik itu.. Benarkah dia yeojya? Aku nggak tahu.. Apa di tempatnya hidup juga ada pembagian jenis?

Ah, entahlah.. Yang pasti sekalipun ia bukan yeojya aku akan tetap mencintainya.

Kulirik jam tanganku yang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah satu dini hari. Pantas udara semakin dingin. Musim gugur gitu loh..

Ya, Hae.. Kayaknya hari ini kau juga harus kecewa.

Dia nggak akan datang..

Setidaknya.. Bukan hari ini..

Apa kau nggak tahu aku sangat menantikan kedatanganmu..?

.

Flashback…

_Dua tahun yang lalu.._

_Suara dengungan mesin itu membuatku terbangun dari tidurku. Entah kenapa rasanya aku merasa ada sesuatu yang menarikku. Kuatatap keluar jendela kamar, sebuah piring yang cukup besar melayang di langit kota._

_Aku tinggal di gedung apartemen tinggi, tepatnya lantai 12. Dari sini pirin itu terlihat sangat jelas._

_Apa itu mahluk luar angkasa?_

_Pastinya!_

_Siip, Lee Donghae! Kau harus mendapatkan foto mahluk luar ankasa terus uplod ke facebook! Dijmin namamu akan terkenal kayak nama artis-artis yang suka ngaplod foto xxx mereka ke dunia maya._

_Aku langsung mengambil kameraku dan berlari meninggalkan kamarku. Saat di lift aku terus berharap piringan itu tetap terlihat dan ternyata doaku terkabul. Piringan itu masih melayang dan perlahan melayang turun di tempat yang aku ketahui._

_Hutan belakang Suju High School!_

_Aku langsung berlari kearah hutan itu. Masuk kedalamnya. Entah kenapa nggak ada perasaan takut sama sekali buat masuk lebih jauh kedalam. Benar- benar rasanya ada sesuatu yang menarikku hingga aku memiliki keberanian seperti ini._

_Aku mengendap- endap dibalik rerumputan._

_Suara dengungan itu berpadu dengan suara mesin yang cukup asing untukku. Perlahan aku mengintip dan kulihat beberapa… Hah! Manusia! Tunggu? Jadi itu bukan alien? Ah, ani.. Mereka berbeda.. Nae! Memang kelihatan seperti manusia.. Tapi tetep aja ada yang beda._

_Seorang.. Hmm.. Namja atau yeojya.. Aku nggak tahu.. Nae, pokoknya seseorang menarik perhatianku. Rambutnya berwarna coklat dan dia nyengir ke orang disampingnya sambil menggaruk- garuk kepalanya. Manis sekali.._

_Tiba- tiba dia menoleh menatap kearahku yang bersembunyi._

_Tatapan mata kami bertemu. Dan aku langsung diam. Apa dia akan memakanku kayak di film- filem Hollywood dan bollywood tentang alien? Kayaknya nggak. Dia tersenyum dan mendorong orang disebelahnya untuk masuk ke piring terbang itu._

_Beberapa saat kemudian piring terbang kembali naik melayang- layang di langit dan menghilang. Aku berlari ke tempat piring terbang tadi mendarat. Tatapan mataku tertuju pada sesuatu benda melingkar di tanah. Aku mengambilnya.._

_Gelang besi berwarna biru sapir?_

Flashback end..

.

Kutatap gelang itu.

Sebenarnya aku yang bodoh atau memang apa, sih? Aku bingung banget dengan kelakuanku. Sejak malam itu aku selalu ketempat ini tiap malam. Aku yakin dia pasti akan datang untuk mengambil gelang ini lagi.

Hal itulah yang membuatku bertahan.. Dan tetap mencintainya.

Oke, kau memang konyol Lee Donghae.

~Donghae pov end~

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" Hae.. Nggak tidur semalam?" Seroang namja memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat Donghae yang tengah menumpukan kepalanya di atas mejanya.

Donghae nggak bereaksi.

" Hae.." Namja itu memukul bahu Donghae sedikit keras namun hanya dibalas oleh erangan kecil dari Donghae. Kayaknya namja itu mulai kesal. " LEE DONGHAE JAWAB SOAL NOMOR SATU!"

" Hyaa!" Donghae tersentak kaget dan langsung berdiri. " A-aku nggak tau, songsaengnim!" Serunya cepat.

Dan detik itu juga seluruh siswa di kelasnya menatapnya bingung. Detik berikutnya suara tawa mereka pecah. Donghae yang emang nyatanya baru sadar itu cuma menggaruk- garuk kepalanya bingung plus malu. Dia menatap ke namja tadi kesal. " Hyukkie!"

Hyukkie yang bernama asli Lee Hyukjae hanya menjulurkan lidahnya meledek Donghae. " Siapa suruh dibangunin nggak mau bangun- bangun, wee.."

Tentu aja Donghae langsung cemberut. " Aku kan begadang semalem Hyukkie.. Kok kamu jahat sih.." Erangnya manja sambil nyengir menggoda dan mengerlingkan matanya kearah Hyukkie. Dia tahu kelemahan sahabatnya itu. Wajah Hyukkie memerah. " Dasar namja genit!" Hyukkie langsung berjalan meninggalkan Hae di kelasnya.

Langsung aja tawa Donghae pecah. Dia langsung mengejar Hyukkie cepat. " Yah, nggak usah ngambek gitu dong.."

" Aku nggak ngambek."

" Malu, ya…"

" Aku nggak malu!"

" Berarti seneng dong.."

" Hae!" Hyukkie melotot menatap Donghae yang masih setia dengan raut wajahnya. Nyengir gaje.

" Hyukkie manis deh kalau marah.."

Tatapan mata Hyukkie datar. " Bohong. Hae kan cuma perhatian sama alien aja." Namja itu kembali berjalan meninggalakan Donghae yang gantian cengo. Iya, memang cuma Hyukkie yang tahu masalah alien itu dan dia agak sensi dengan kenyataan Donghae selalu menanti kedatangan alien itu.

" Yah, jangan ngambek dong, Hyukkie.." Donghae kembali mengejar Hyukkie dan kali ini merangkul bahu namja itu. " Gini aja, gimana kalau Hyukkie ikutan nungguin alien itu? Pasti seru."

" Ogah. Kelakuan konyol itu kau aja yang lakuin. Sudah.. Kembali ke kelasmu!" Hyukkie masuk ke kelas lain dan Donghae hanya geleng- geleng di depan kelas Hyukkie. Susah memang kalau namja itu udah ngambek.

.

~Hyukkie pov~

Donghae payah..

Alien.. Apa yang ada diotaknya hanya alien itu?

Apa dia sebegitu terobsesinya dengan alien itu?

Padahal kan..

Aish.. Lupakan Hyukjae!

Aku melirik menatap Donghae yang masih berdiri di depan kelasku, tapi kali ini dia sedang ngobrol sama Choi Siwon, si ketua kelas. Nae, kami memang baru kelas dua SMA, sih.. Dua tahun aku mengenal dia.

Aku kembali kesini juga karena dia.. Untuk mengambil sesuatu yang hilang..

Tapi dia benar- benar nggak sadar.

Namja yang menyebalkan.

~Hyukkie pov end~

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

~Donghae pov~

Yap, malam ini seperti biasa. Kabur ke hutan belakang untuk mencari kebenaran. Aku kan detektif Lee Donghae. Sebelum aku bertemu dengan dia, aku nggak akan menyerah. Aku yakin dia akan kembali untuk mengambil gelang biru sapirnya ini.

Kutatap gelang itu.

Tapi.. Apa benar dia akan kembali? Dia pasti punya banyak gelang semacam ini, kan? Hilang satu nggak akan masalah. Lebih konyolnya lagi kalau dia selama ini nggak sadar kalau gelangnya telah hilang. Aiish, berarti penantianku selama dua tahun ini sia- sia aja gitu?

Hueeh.. Menyebalkan!

Tatapan mataku tertuju pada sosok namja yang baru keluar dari minimarket. " Hyuukiiee~~" Aku berlari kearahnya dan dia menatapku sambil tersenyum manis kayak biasanya.

" Hae?" Ucapnya saat aku sudah dihadapannya.

Aku nyengir. " Kok tumben malam- malam ada diluar?"

" Emang aku nggak boleh keluar rumah malam- malam?"

" Bahaya.. Hyukkie kan manis kayak yeojya. Ntar kalau ada orang iseng gimana? Kan aku yang repot."

Tiba- tiba kelakuan Hyukkie mendadak aneh. Namja itu menunduk dan meremas kantong belanjaannya menahan debaran kelihatan sedang menahan sesuatu yang aku nggak tahu apa itu.. " Ko-kok.. Hae yang repot..?" Tanyanya terbata dengan perasaan ragu.

Lucu sekali dia kalau malu- malu monkey begini. Aku langsung menepuk bahunya kencang dan tertawa tanpa dosa. " Nanti aku nggak punya teman untuk berantem."

Duaaar! Saat itu juga gunung merapi yang bersarang di pusaran kepala Hyukkie seakan meledak. Dan aku bisa mendengarnya.

Masalah buruk, nih..

Dugh! Dengan satu kibasan tangan, Hyukkie memukul kepalaku dengan kantong belanjaannya dan membuatku langsung mental sedikit.

" Woy, Hyuk! Sakit tau!"

" Bodo amat. Dasar teri gila." Maki Hyukkie kesal dan berjalan meninggalkanku dengan tampang horror. Dia kenapa, sih? Lagi datang bulan kah? Dari tadi disekolah kok sensi banget sama aku?

Aku langsung mengejarnya. " Ya, udah.. Sekarang Hyukkie mendingan ikut aku." Tanpa persetujuan darinya, kutarik tangannya dan aku berjalan sedikit lebih didepannya. Hyukkie nggak berontak ataupun nanya macam- macam. Ia hanya mengikuti langkahku hingga kami sampai di tempat yang selalu kudatangi..

Lapangan rumput kecil di dalam hutan dibelakang sekolah.

" Menunggu alien lagi?" Tanyanya membuyarkan lamunanku.

Kutatap sosok Hyukkie dari samping. Kalau dilihat- lihat dia memang manis. " Nae, karena kebetulan ketemu Hyukkie sekalian aja aku ajak kamu kesini."

Sorot mata Hyukkie berubah teduh dan tenang. Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan sorot matanya itu. Tapi ya, sudahlah.. Aku kan tetap nggak punya hak buat tanya macam- macam. Apalagi sekarang dia sedang sensi. Bisa mati aku kalau membuatnya marah lagi.

Kukeluarkan gelang itu. " Aku yakin dia akan mengambil ini."

Hyukkie menoleh kearahku dan tatapan mata kami beretmu pandang.

Degh..

Tiba- tiba aja jantungku berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya. Rasanya.. Seperti merindukan sesuatu saat tatapan mata kami bertemu.

" Bagaimana.. Kalau dia nggak mengambilnya lagi?"

" Aku sih percaya dia akan mengambilnya." Jawabku sambil memasukkan gelang itu kepergelangan tangan Hyukkie. " Cocok juga ditanganmu." Aku tersenyum menatapnya dan baru kali ini kulihat Hyukkie tersenyum manis karena pembicaraan ini.

Bagus, Donghae.. Kau nggak perlu takut dihabisi sama namja ini.

" Oh, iya Hae.."

" Hmm?"

" Kalau misalkan sebenarnya alien itu sudah sering kau temui.. Kau akan bagaimana?" Tatapan mata Hyukkie lurus memandangi langit malam yang sepi tanpa bintang. Aku mengikuti arah pandangan Hyukkie sambil tersenyum.

" Aku pasti senang sekali." Hanya satu jawaban itu yang sempat terpikirkan olehku.

~Donghae pov end~

0o0o0o0o0o0

" Hyung.." Donghae berlari mengejar Yesung dan namja chingunya yang manis Wookie yang tengah berjalan menyusuri lapangan sekolah menuju gedung sekolah.

Keduanya menoleh bersamaan.

" Donghae hyung, waeyo?"

Donghae nyengir. " Ani, gwaenchana. Cuma mau bareng aja sampai kelas."

" Ganggu orang pacaran aja." Ucap Yesung sambil merangkul pundak Wookie dengan sikap protective terhadap apapun miliknya yang mungkin aja bisa dirusak Donghae. " Lebih baik kau cari pasangan aja sana biar nggak menggangguku."

" Hyung-ah.. Aku kan udah punya pacar.."

" Si monkey itu?"

" MWO! Kok Hyukkie?"

Kali ini gantian Yesung yang nyengir. " Habisnya kalian kayak orang pacaran. Aku kira kalian pacaran."

" Ani, hyung. Hyung kan tau kalau aku benar- benar hanya mencintai alienku aja." Donghae terkekeh geli sendirian.

" Dasar abnormal. Ayo Wookie. Tinggalin dia. Masa pacaran sama alien."

Wookie tertawa geli mendenga ejekan hyungnya dan hanya menuruti Yesung aja.

Tinggalah Donghae yang merengut kesal. Namun sedetik berikutnya raut wajahnya langsung berubah bahagia saat melihat sosok Hyukkie yang berjalan kearah belakang sekolah. Otak isengnya bekerja.

" Ngerjailin Hyukkie, ah.."

Donghae lansung berjalan mengendap- endap kearah belakang sekolah untuk mengejutkan Hyukkie pastinya. Namja itu bersembunyi dibalik tembok. Namun sesuatu bunyi yang seakan dikenalinya membuatnya terdiam bingung.

Wuung~ Woong~ Suaranya seperti dengungan lebah, tapi lebih kencang.

Perlahan Donghae mengintip karena penasaran. Namja itu langsung membeku saat melihat sesuatu benda berbentuk piring kecil melayang- layang dihadapan Hyukkie. Hyukkie kelihatan sedang berbicara dengan bahasa yang nggak dipahami Donghae.

Donghae membeku.

Perlahan piring kecil itu terbang melayang kesana- kemari dan detik berikutnya langsung melesat cepat menuju langit.

Hyukkie memutar tubuhnya untuk kembali ke kelas. Ia berjalan melewati tembok. Ngak ada siapa- siapa disana? Dimana Donghae?

Tapi langkah Hyukkie terhenti saat melihat sesuatu benda yang taka sin untuknya terjatuh agak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Hyukkie langsung berlari dan mengambil benda itu. Sebuah gelang berwarna biru sapir.

" Micron.." Gumamnya.

0o0o0o0o0o0

~Donghae pov~

Apa yang kulihat tadi beneran? Hyukkie ngomong sama piring terbang mini? Tunggu! Itu pasti mimpi! Bukannya Hyukkie suka sensi kalau aku ngomongin soal alien. Atau jangan- jangan dia sensi karena dia itu…

Ani! Hyukkie manusia!

MANUSIA!

Aiish, Hae.. Tapi kau nggak bisa yakin kalau belum melihatnya beneran. Kalau aku ingat, aku memang belum pernah main ke rumah Hyukkie, ya? Benar. Aku sekalipun belum tahu dimana rumahnya.

Dia juga…. Menutup dirinya kan? Apa itu agar jati dirinya nggak ketahuan?

Oke, mari kita bermain tebak- tebakan.

Satu, Hyukkie itu tetap manusia biasa dan ternyata dia punya jaringan koneksi dengan alien di luar bumi. Hmm.. Bisa aja. Tapi yang jadi masalahnya, emangnya ada jaringan koneksi dengan alien? Ya! Coret!

Dua, Hyukkie manusia biasa dan tadi itu cuma mainan anak- anak model sekarang. Secara jaman udah modern. Tapi, aku belum lihat ada iklan mainan kayak begitu. Udah gitu kalau itu memang mainan kenapa Hyukkie harus bicara dengan bahasa yang aneh. Ya! Coret!

Tiga, Hyukkie alien.

Sialan.. Dua kata itu langsung membuatku nggak bisa menjabarkan semua teori yang kupahami dengan otak pas- pasan ini. Satu- satunya cara ya itu.. Oke.. Intai Hyukkie! Cari kebenarannya!

Aku juga harus menyiapkan kemungkinan- kemungkinannya.

Kalau Hyukkie alien dan aku ketahuan mengikutinya, bisa jadi dia akan memakanku atau menahanku kayak di filem gitu. Tapi aku yakin Hyukkie nggak akan melakukan itu padaku. Hmm.. Kalau dia alien, itu artinya dia tahu siapa alien yang pernah kutemui kan?

Buru- buru kurogoh saku celanaku untuk mengambil gelang itu dan.. Hilang!

Nggak ada!

" Dimana sih!"

Hyaa! Pakai ilang segala!

" Donghae?"

Degh! Aku tersentak saat mendengar suara Hyukkie memangilku. Aku langsung menatapnya takut- takut. Apa Hyukkie tahu kalau tadi aku menguping? Kuharap nggak..

" Kau salah minum obat? Tumben diem." Namja itu nyengir.

Dia.. Tetap Hyukkie yang biasa. Kucoba untuk bersikap normal. " Ya, Hyukkie.. Aku hari ini mau mencoba jadi anak baik aja deh.. Nggak apa- apa kan?" Aku terkekeh sendirian sambil memandangi Hyukkie ragu.

Namja itu langsung tertawa pelan. " Dasar konyol." Balasnya dan berjalan meninggalkanku menuju kelasnya.

Kupandangi sosok Hyukkie dari belakang. Apa benar sosok yang selalu kutatap tiap hari ini adalah alien? Hyukkie.. Ataukah kau itu alien yang selama ini aku tunggu? Ya, aku harap salah satunya ada yang benar.

Kalau kau alien yang selama ini aku tunggu.

Aku pasti sangat senang..

~Donghae pov end~

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hyukkie berjalan santai sepulang dari sekolah. Jarak beberapa meter dibelakangnya, Donghae secara diam- diam mengikutinya.

_Ada yang mengikutiku?_

Hyukkie berhenti. Perlahan ia menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat ada apa? Dan tak ada siapapun. Ya, Donghae pasti langsung bersembunyi dari Hyukkie. Tapi kayaknya namja ikan itu agak bodoh, deh.. Dia memang ngumpet, tapi sepatunya kelihatan. Hyukkie tersenyum kecil saat tahu itu sepatu siapa.

_Donghae, ya?_

_Baiklah.._

Hyukkie kembali berjalan menyusuri jalan sambil tersenyum kecil dan terkekeh pelan. Donghae kembali mengikutinya dengan hati- hati. Ia masih belum tahu kalau pengintaiannya udah ketahuan sama Hyukkie.

Hyukkie masuk ke dalam bagian hutan.

Donghae memandangi sosok itu bingung.

_Kenapa Hyukkie masuk ke hutan?_

Hyukkie kembali berhenti dan langsung menoleh kebelakang. Donghae buru- buru bersembunyi di semak- semak

Wuung~ Suara mesin.

Donghae terkesiap. Perlahan ia menaikan kepalanya untuk mengintip. Namun nggak ada apa- apa dihadapannya. Hyukkie nggak ada. Mesin aneh juga nggak ada. Beneran Hyukkie nggak ada!

" Hyukkie.."

" Kau mencariku Hae?"

Degh! Donghae langsung membeku di posisinya sekarang. Ia nggak berani menoleh kebelakang. Jantungnya berdegup keras dan ketakutan mulai merasukinya. Kenapa takut? Entahlah..

" Hae?"

" Hyukkie.. Kau.." Donghae masih membelakangi Hyukkie.

Dari sudut matanya Donghae melihat Hyukkie menyodorkan tangannya di sampingnya. Tangannya memegang sebuah gelang berwarna biru sapir. Donghae melotot nggak percaya melihat gelang itu.

" Kau mau mengambilnya?"

" Kau.. Alien?" Pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Donghae.

Dia nggak bisa melihat jawaban Hyukkie.

Greb! Tiba- tiba ia merasakan kalau Hyukkie memeluknya dari belakang. Perasaan aneh menyelimuti dirinya.

" Hae.. Aku.."

" Lepaskan!" Donghae langsung menghentakkan tangan Hyukkie dan menatap namja yang kini memandanginya dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan. " Jadi selama ini kau adalah.." Donghae nggak bisa melanjutkan kata- katanya.

Memang dia bilang kalau Hyukkie alien dia pasti akan senang, tapi itu kan hanya omong kosong. Kalau beneran..

" Mianhae.."

" Sudah!" Dengan perasaan aneh Donghae langsung berlari meninggalkan Hyukkie. Gelang itu sudah nggak diperdulikannya. Pikirannya aneh sekarang. Dia nggak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana kalau bertemu Hyukkie.

Baginya.. Ini semua konyol!

0o0o0o0o0o0

~Donghae pov~

Kurebahkan tubuhku dengan malas.

Berapa hari, ya.. Hmm.. Nae, dua hari aku nggak ketemu Hyukkie. Dia nggak ke kelasku dan aku juga terlalu malas ke kelasnya. Kami nggak bertemu di koridor sekolah, ataupun kantin. Aku nggak berani bertemu dengannya. Antara malu dan bingung juga perasaan takut. Bagaimanapun juga Hyukkie itu kan alien.

Aiish.. Alien… =.=

Aku bingung!

Kulirik jam tanganku. Jam dua dini hari. Rasanya aku nggak ngantuk sama sekali. Terlalu malas untuk tidur. Ada sesuatu yang menarikku, dan denan susah payah aku selalu menepis perasaan itu. Aku harus berhenti mengobsesikan dia. Alien yang kutemui dua tahun yang lalu. Berhenti! Kenapa? Karena sekarang ada yang lebih penting lagi..

Wuung~

Eh? Suara itu..

Wuung~

Iya! Suara mesin.

Dengan secepat mungkin aku bangun dan menatap pemandangan dihadapanku. Apa? Sebuah piring terbang abu- abu yang melayang- layang tak jauh dari apartemenku. Apa mungkin Hyukkie ada disana?

Lagi- lagi perasaan ini, perasaan seperti ditarik seseorang.

Piring terbang itu melayang menjauh.

Oke.. Aku akan menuruti perasaanku sekarang!

Aku langsung menarik mantelku dan berlari keluar. Sebelumnya, aku mengambil sepeda lipat di gudang dan membawanya pergi bersamaku. Dengan sepeda aku bisa lebih cepat mengejarnya, kan?

Setelah keluar dari wilayah apartemen, aku langsung membuka sepeda lipatku dan mengendarainya. Tatapan mataku nggak bisa terlepas dari piring yang kini melayang di langit kota. Nggak ada satupun manusia yang tahu kah?

Kenapa hanya aku yang menyadarinya?

Piring terbang itu menuju ke tempat yang sama dua tahun yang lalu.

Kubiarkan sepedaku begitu aja di dekat sekolah dan aku langsung masuk ke dalam hutan. Aku sangat hapal dimana tempat yang pasti didatangi piring terbang itu.

Aku kembali bersembunyi di semak- semak.

Kudengar suara Hyukkie.. Ya, kali ini aku bisa menebak siapa yang bicara dan memang Hyukkie. Perlahan aku mengintip, kulihat dia masih menggunakan baju sekolah sedang bicara dengan dua orang namja. Yang satu sangat cantik namun kelihatan galak dan yang satu lagi kelihatan berwibawa. Apa mereka orang tua Hyukkie?

Tiba- tiba Hyukkie menoleh kearahku, tatapan mata kami kembali bertemu. Kulihat seulas senyuman terlihat di bibirnya saat ia menatapku. Sama.. Sama persis dengan dia dua tahun yang lalu. Benarkah namja itu Hyukkie?

Hyukkie kembali bicara dengan dua namja itu lagi. Lalu ia mendorong keduanya kearah piring terbang itu. Apa Hyukkie juga akan pergi? Ani!

Dia nggak boleh pergi lagi! Aku kan udah nunggu dia sampai dua tahun!

Hyukkie berjalan menuju pintu masuk piring terbang itu.

" Hyukkie!" Entah kekuatan apa yang merasukiku, aku langsung berlari mendekati piring terbang itu. Namun ternyata piring terbang bukan objek baik untuk didekati. Mungkin karena aku manusia bumi, baru aja berjarak sepuluh meter mendekati benda raksasa itu, aku merasakan hawa panas dan tekanan yang besar mulai menarikku. Tenaga gravitasi bumi tertarik kuat di daerah medan piring terbang itu.

" Jangan mendekat!" Aku terkejut saat Hyukkie sudah berada di hadapanku dan dengan santai mendorongku menjauh dari piring terbang itu. Kulihat dia menatap piring terbang itu dan kembali bicara dengan bahasa yang nggak kupahami.

Dia mengangguk dan tersenyum. Lalu menatapku dan kembali menatap piring terbang itu sambil terus bicara. Apa yang dia bicarakan? Apa dia sedang bicara dengan kedua namja tadi?

Hyukkie kembali mengangguk. " Da'." Ucap namja itu sekali dan perlahan piring terbang itu mulai melayang- layang. Dari jarak ini aku masih bisa merasakan tekanan panasnya. Dan beberapa menit kemudian piring terbang itu melesat pergi.

" Hyu-hyukkie..?"

Hyukkie menolehku. " Nae?"

" Kau.. Beneran alien?"

Dia diam. " Menurutmu?"

" Hmm.. Apa kau alien dua tahun yang lalu?"

" Menurutmu?"

" Aiish, Hyukkie! Aku mana tahu kalau jawabannya menurutku, pabbo!" Seruku frustasi dan Hyukkie tertawa geli melihatku. Kali ini kutatap di serius. " Kau.. Dia, kan?"

Hyukkie menatapku dalam- dalam dengan sorot matanya yang jernih. " Kalau aku bilang iya.. Apa kau akan kabur seperti dua hari yang lalu?"

Aku menggeleng. " Aku nggak akan kabur lagi."

Senyum terkemban di wajah manisnya. " Hae.. Jeongmal mianhae karena aku menutupinya darimu selama dua tahun ini."

" Jadi.. Benar?"

Dia mengangguk.

" Kenapa kau diam aja? Kenapa nggak bilang dan membiarkanku menunggumu selama dua tahun ini? Kau sengaja mempermainkanku atau.."

" Aku hanya ingin menunggu aja."

Aku terdiam mendengar jawabannya. " Menunggu?"

Hyukkie mengangguk sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Gelang itu?

" Aku hanya ingin menunggu sampai Hae benar- benar merasa kalau kau harus bertemu denganku. Aku juga nggak tahu sebenarnya kapan saat yang tepat, ternyata Hae yang menyadarinya sendiri." Dia nyengir.

" Kau tahu.. Kalau aku yang melihatmu dua tahun yang lalu?"

" Ya, iyalah.. Itu kan alasanku kenapa aku kembali ke bumi dan meninggalkan gelang itu disini. Aku tahu kalaua orang itu Lee Donghae. Karena itu aku masuk ke SMA itu agar bisa bertemu denganmu."

Sesuatu yang hangat kini seakan menyelimutiku.

" Aku kira selama ini aku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.." Aku menengadah menatap langit gelap namun perlahan aku meraih tangan Hyukkie dan menatapnya dan wajahnya sedikit memerah. " Hehe.. Boleh aku bilang kalau aku menyukaimu?"

" Kau hanya mencintai jiwa alien dalam tubuhku, Hae.." Dia terkekeh sendirian.

Ini bukan main- main!

" Perlu bukti?" Tanyaku serius.

Kedua bola mata Hyukkie melebar mendengar jawabanku. Kini raut wajahnya justru dipenuhi ketakutan yang membuatnya kelihatan sangat manis. " A-ani.. Aku.. Percaya aja, deh.." Ucapnya pelan.

" Bohong.. Kau nggak percaya sama aku." Aku maju mendekatinya dan Hyukkie bergerak mundur. " Kau.. Butuh bukti Hyukkie.."

" Ani! Aku percaya!"

Sret! Langsung kutarik lengan Hyukkie dan langsung mencium bibirnya sekilas. Wajahnya semakin memerah dan kelihatan kacau. Sedangkan aku, aku hanya nyengir.

" Bukti pertama.. Bukti lainnya menyusul, ya.." Aku mengerling nakal padanya dan Hyukkie langsung memukul kepalaku.

" Kalau kau berani macam- macam? Aku akan pulang ke planetku!" Ancamnya.

Aku langsung geli. " Ya, Hyukkie.. Kan aku suka.. Saranghaaaaeee!"

" Berisik!" Hyukkie langsung berjalan cepat meninggalkanku yang masih tertawa geli melihat kelakuan namja polos itu.

Penantianku selama dua tahun ternyata sia- sia.. Bukannya sia- sia karena gagal.. Tapi lain lagi. Haha..

Sudahlah.. Sekarang nikmati aja masa- masa dimana kau menjadi kekasih seorang alien!

.

~Fin~

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Huaaaa! MAKSA!

SUMPAH! Ini fict terburukku, yaa? Jeongmal mianhae, readers.. Sumpah.. Aku minta maaf karena mengecewakan para EunHea/HaeHyuk shipper yang baca.. T_T

Aku ngetik fict ini dalam keadaan sekarat gara- gara kurang tidur. Banyak typos, kan? Pendek banget pula.. Mian.. Saking ngatuknya jadi males edit ulang. Hhehe..

Oke.. Kudedikasiakn buat abang monkie yang hari ini ultah..

SAENGGIL CHUKKAE HAMNIDA! Ntar aku kasih pisang raja sekarung penuh deh, bang.. #plakk

Hhehe.

Nah, readers yang terhormat.. Adakah yang mau me-review fict pabbo ini?

Kuterima semua krtikan, flame, cacian, makian, hinaan, dan segala macam yg readers mau ucapin gara- gara baca fict super duper nggak mutu ini. Mian buat Donghae dan Hyukkie hyung yang jadi tumbal..

Hhehe..

See yuuu…~

Berarti tinggal SiBum and ZhouRy, yaa..


End file.
